The instant application is related to an improved device for bringing turf into tight engagement as to form a seam of turf. More importantly, the present invention is related to an improved device which can mechanically move laid turf towards previously laid turf to bring both into close arrangement as to form an invisible seam thereby providing the appearance and function of a continual turf surface.
There are many applications wherein an area is covered with turf, or sod, to form a grass surface. For the purposes of the present invention turf, or sod, is pre-grown, typically in a large area, and then cut therefrom as a long mat, of defined thickness and width, and rolled. The rolled turf is then transported to a prepared field and placed on the prepared field where it has the appearance, and function of a field grown from seed.
A field may be prepared by any method known in the art with particularly preferred devices, and methods, described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,992,649 and 8,555,992. The use of turf, or sod, to cover a prepared area is well known.
It is well known in the industry that turf can be very heavy and equipment to roll the turf out is well documented. Typically, a transport vehicle will traverse an area where the turf is to be placed and the sod unrolls as the transport vehicle moves forward. It is very difficult to place the turf in the proper location with a transport vehicle. If the turf is overlaid it is very difficult to move one layer off of the other without compromising the edge integrity of both layers. It is therefore a standard practice to lay the turf with a slight gap between the turf being laid and the adjacent layer and the laid turf is moved laterally, perpendicular to the direction of travel of the transport vehicle, towards the previously laid turf until the adjacent rows are in close proximity approximating a seamless surface. The method of laterally moving the turf typically involves a mini excavator or mechanical device attached to the side of a tractor or other vehicle wherein hydraulic cylinders with a plate push the sod together. This method often requires multiple pushes and often requires a temporary surface, such as plywood, and is therefore not a continuous operation. The sod laying operation is slowed due to the time required for seaming to be completed before initiating laying of another run. As the turf becomes thicker, such as 2 inch thick turf as used on professional playing surfaces, the task is even more difficult.
Provided herein is a mechanical device which can translate turf to form an invisible seam without damage to the turf.